Yhwach
Yhwach (ユーハバッハ, Yūhabahha), often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" (陛下, heika) by his underlings, is the monarch of theWandenreich and Father of the Quincy. He also possesses the designation "A" - "The Almighty", and is the son of the Soul King. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Yhwach, often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years (around Yamamoto's age) Classification: Quincy, Emperor of the Wandenreich Destructive Capacity: Small country level+ (far superior than Shikai Kenpachi) | Country level+ (one shotted Ichibei once he awakened his eyes) | Continent level+, potentially much higher (Able to casually elevate the entire Vandenreich to the Soul King's palace) Range: Thousand of kilometers Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(at least quadruple digits), likely higher '''Lifting Strength: likely Class T (Meninas lifted a large building and threw it with one hand, so Yhwach should have a strength in the billions of tons) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ+, likely higher Durability: Small Country level+ (tanked Ichibei's Senri Tsūtenshō) | Country level+ (Blut Vene increases his durability even further) | Continent level+ Stamina: Extremely High (fought against Yamamoto in the past and the fight most probably took a lot of time) Standard Equipment: Quincy Cross and a Medallion with which he can steal a released Bankai Intelligence: Over two millenia experience as a warrior, along with being the emperor of the Wandenreich, genius in strategies Weaknesses: His premonition doesn't work on the Spirit King. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Premonition (extent still unknown). Some form of unclear reactive evolution, immunity to being diminished in any way, power copying, and/or power absorption connected to his premonition. Anything more than this is unspecified at this point. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Swordsman:' Yhwach is proficient enough in swordsmanship to effortlessly clash with and repel a captain-class combatant. In battle, he can easily perform a take-down on his opponent with one hand while wielding his sword in the other. '- Immense Spiritual Power:' According to Quilge Opie, Yhwach has power surpassing that of an Espada. He easily defeated Tier Harribel, who was "utterly powerless" before him. As a further testament to Yhwach's power, by his own claim, among the Wandenreich, only he possesses enough power to actually wield Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai. '- ''Soul Distribution:' Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them. In doing so, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. While the wound of a person healed, all of their their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they received from Yhwach. Those healed in this way had their lifespan drastically reduced, and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to Yhwach. In turn, Yhwach slowly gained the usage of his dormant senses. While all Quincy have the power to collect Reishi from their surroundings to make it theirs, Yhwach is the sole Quincy who can do the opposite: he has the power to share his spirit with others. However, he eventually discovered a much more powerful way to distribute his soul: by engraving a letter, signifying an ability, directly onto another's soul, he could share out his soul more deeply, and with greater power. He does this by having others drink his blood. Every time he regains a piece of his soul, Yhwach becomes stronger and lives longer. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more. It is during his sleep that Yhwach returns to his position of "Father of the Quincy" and stores his power, so no one is allowed to disturb his sleep. '''Auswählen' (Consecration): After 990 years of being sealed away, Yhwach used this ability to restore his lost powers. After selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those with mixed blood, Yhwach can steal their powers and make them his own. This process is fatal to its victims, particularly those who are already weak. *'Self-Power Restoration': Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. When Ichibē Hyōsube's Name Curse 'crushed Yhwach's voice and prevented him from speaking, Yhwach granted himself the power of voice once more by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi into the openings. When Ichibē's sealed Zanpakutō caused Yhwach's physical and spiritual power to be halved due to Ichibē cutting his name in half, Yhwach restored them by summoning and absorbing several ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters. '- Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Yhwach can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne, which he later deconstructed with ease, and reconstructed it into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level of Silbern. *'Hirenkyaku Master': After destroying the 1st Division HQ, Yhwach moved a great distance and appeared behind Yamamoto without being noticed. He overwhelmed Ichigo while the latter was using his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. *'Blut': An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene: Yhwach is capable of withstanding a Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tensho without sustaining any injury. ***'Blut Vene Anhaben' : Yhwach extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block mid-level Kidō spells, such as Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan, even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume '- Enhanced Strength:' During his short fight with Ichigo, Yhwach displayed impressive physical strength. When he stabbed Ichigo in the neck, the force of his attack caused the ground beneath them to shatter. '- Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Aside from his Quincy skills, Yhwach possesses a certain level of proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to quickly subdue and pin down Ichigo Kurosaki, who had his Bankai active at the time, before the latter could react or defend himself properly. '- Reishi Sword:' Using his Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. - Sankt Bogen : Yhwach manifests an enormous bow anywhere within his general vicinity with proportionally large Heilig Pfeil, which carry enough force to propel him back up to the Soul King Palace with a single sh '- ''Heilig Pfeil:' By collecting more Reishi, Yhwach can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. He can generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. He can fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage, which can destroy an adversary as durable as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. *'Reishi Broadsword': With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Yhwach manifests an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Yhwach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including one as powerful as Yamamoto. '''Power Restoration ': Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. (When Ichibē Hyōsube's Name Curse crushed Yhwach's voice and prevented him from speaking, Yhwach granted himself the power of voice once more by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi into the openings. When Ichibē's sealed Zanpakutō caused Yhwach's physical and spiritual power to be halved due to Ichibē cutting his name in half, Yhwach restored them by summoning and absorbing several ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters.) The Almighty : '''When Yhwach activates '''The Almighty, his irises and pupils split in two. Yhwach can see anything and everything that occurs in the future; when he knows of a power, it is rendered unable to defeat him. (He was unable to use this power during the 9 years of regaining his power because he would have lost control over it and the Sternritter would have lost their powers.) *'Power Intuition:' Any power that Yhwach "knows" will then become his ally. It should be noted that Yhwach gained another pupil after nullifying and making Futen Daisatsuryo his ally. *'Reactionary Power Immunity:' The power that he has made his ally will not only be unable to defeat him, but cannot possibly harm him in any way. Sankt Altar : Yhwach summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach. Others Notable Victories: Aizen Sosuke (Bleach) (Aizen's profile) One Piece Verse Tailed Beasts 1-9 (Naruto) (It was agreed by all that Yhwach would stomp the Tailed Beasts 1-8 but for 9 it could go either way) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Respect Threads: ''' '''Note: '''See this calc for source of current power scaling and Tier jump '''Key: Base | True Power | With Soul King absorbed Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Villain Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Quincy